


A Little Ditty - Jack and Sam

by Chakothryn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakothryn/pseuds/Chakothryn
Summary: Ok, the opening line got stuck in my head so I ran with itCould use a few more verses if anyone wants to join in!
Kudos: 4





	A Little Ditty - Jack and Sam

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune “Jack and Diane” by John Melloncamp  
> I don’t own the song, nor the show.

A little ditty, ‘bout Jack and Sam

Saving the world any way that they can.

Sam’s nervous ‘bout, blowin’ up a star

Jack says, “I hear the first one’s hard”

Daniel’s always got some ruins to translate 

He joined the team after Apophis took his mate.

Teal’c’s a warrior, and he knows what they need

He nods his head and lifts his brow and says “Indeed”

Oh yeah, it’s SG-1

They’ll fight until the Goa’uld are gone

Oh yeah, it’s SG-1 

They’ll fight until the Goa’uld are gone

Chevrons locked

Mission’s a go

Wormhole engaged

Look at that puddle glow!

When you return

Do ya got a snake in your head?

Janet will scan you

I refuse to accept that she’s dead


End file.
